Nick's niece
by ciny15
Summary: Hope you like it will contain spanking don't like don't read I don't own CSI only a few characters
1. Chapter 1

...Monday...

It was a slow day at the crime lab Nick Sara and Gil were sitting in the break room talking Nick's phone rang Nick answered "Stokes" on the other end

"Nick its Meg is this a bad time?"

"No not at all Meg, What's up?"

"I need a favor its to do with Samantha"

"What did she do this time?"

"Oh nothing but Sean and I are going on a trip and need a place for her to stay please Nicky only for two weeks"

"Ok Meg it's no problem, when is she coming?"

"Friday is that to soon"

"No Friday is great it will give me a little time to get some things ready I can't wait to see her"

"Thanks big brother you're the best"

"Oh I know" Nick started laughing

"I love you Nicky"

"Love you too Meg and tell Sean hi for me"

Nick hung up and had a big smile on his face and said: "my niece is coming to see me I haven't seen her in four years"

...Friday...

The Airplane landed on time Nick and Warrick Waited for Samantha after a few minutes a girl walked up she looked about 15 years old had dark brown hair with light brown highlights in it, tan skin, brown eyes, and wearing tight shorts, low cut tank top, and tan wedges. When she saw Nick she ran up and gave him a big hug and yelled "Uncle Nicky"

"Hey Samantha" he kissed her on the head "Let me look at you wow you've grown"

she rolled her eyes playfully and let out a "Duh"and started laughing

"How was the trip" Warrick asked

"A living hell some stupid bitch was fighting with her man the whole trip" she look at her Uncle he had a strict look "Sorry Uncle Nick bad mouth"

"We'll work on that by the way this is Warrick Brown...Warrick this is Samantha"

"Hey nice to meet ya"

"You too Sam"

"We got to go to the lab for a few minutes I forget a few things OK?" Nick said

"Goin to a place full of cops a teens' dream come true"

"Come on smart ass"Nick slapped the back of her head playfully then put is arm around her shoulder "Let's go get your stuff"

"So you tried after the trip?" Warrick asked

"Nope never tried" she gave her a big smile

"Sam you still have the cutest smile" Nick started reaching to pinch her cheek

"Uncle Nicky stop it" she slapped her hand away

"Hey be nice little girl" Nick dropped his hand off her shoulder and slapped her butt hard

"Ow hey what's that for" she gave him her best puppy eyes

Nick just laughed they got her things Nick put her bags in the back of the SUV and Warrick helped her in the car they stopped at a Starbucks before going to the lab

"So what's new Sam"Nick asked know so things she was pulling on her mom and new step dad

"Well I started teaching dance about three months ago, and school will I'm glad its summer, friends good, family Ok, you?"

"Works fine no family, but people I work with so yea all is good."

"Girlfriends" Sam had a big smile after asking

"Samantha stop it!" Nick tried not to laugh and sound strict

she rolled her eyes "Come on Uncle Nick I'm a virgin not my ears if you tell me I'll tell you about my boyfriends"

Warrick started laugh load Nick spun his head around and glared at his niece "Oh trust me you're going to tell me all about them full names number and everything if you like it or not"

"That what you think" Sam said with a smart ass smile

Their got to the lab Nick helped Samantha out and grabbed her hand she gave him a big smile her phone started ringing so she got it out of her pocket looked at the name and answered "Hey babe...what is she ok... oh my god...any thing broken?" she started laughing"Send me a pic...ok talk to you later girl." she hung up Nick looked at her "What was that all about?"

"Oh one of my girl got in a fight black eye cut forehead and broken nose"

"Ow that had to hurt" Warrick said

They walked into the break room "Samantha this is Sara, Catherine, and this is.." "Gil Grissom" Sam interrupted Nick "Nice to meet you all I've heard a lot about you guys." The gang smiled "Well Samantha Nick has told us a lot about you too" Gil said with a smile


	2. Chapter 2

Sam look at Nick "oh what did he tell you?"

"All good thing I insure you" Catherine said

"Yea but he has not said anything about you lately" Warrick said with a big sexy smile

Sam nodded "Good thing trust me" Sam giggle Nick started talking to Gil then Sam got a text she open it a song started playing head strong by trapt and Sam started laughing hard "sorry sorry" then shut her phone

"Ok I'm to the looker room and get somethings I need, Grissom you ok with me taking off tomorrow right?

"Yes Nick you and Sam have a good time"

"We will see guys" Nick waved bye "We will come on

"Nice to meet ya all bye"

everyone said bye Nick put his arm on her shoulder again they walked by Greg Sam let out a "mmmmmm"

Greg turned and smiled "Greg this is Samantha my niece She's going to be stayin with me for a little bit Sam this is greg "

"Hi Greg" she said doing a hair flip and put her hand out to shake he took her hand in his and kiss it "hey Sammi"

Nick grabbed Sam's hand "We need to go and for you Greg stay away from my niece"

"Bye Greg hope to see you soon"

"Me too Sam bye"  
They got Nick's stuff and headed home when they got they Nick took her bags to the guess room "Heres were your staying"

"Its nice thanks uncle Nicky"

"You need help unpacking babe?"

"No I'm good"

"Ok come out to the living room when your done ok?"

"kay"  
after she unpacked she walked out in the living room "Warrick is going to come over we have some paper work to do you ok with that?"Nick Said and looked up at her

"Yea no prob its all good"  
Nick smiled and kissed her on the head there was a knock on the door Nick got it "hey man"

"Hey Nick. Sam"

"Hiya"

"ok so what pizza do you guys want?" Nick asked grabbing his phone

Warrick pointed to Sam "Sam what kind you want"Warrick asked

"I don't care"

"That helps" Nick said and went to call the pizza in  
Sam watched her uncle walk in to the kitchen "So Warrick you any dirt on Uncle Nicky that I should know about?"

"Don't even think about it you two" Nick yelled making Sam and Warrick laugh "Play some games or something"

"got any football games?"

Warrick look at her "You like football?"

"Yea man love it"

"Your niece is cool Nicky"

"Thats what you think" Nick said and started to laugh he sat next to Sam and all 3 of them play Warrick and Nick on one team and Sam alone it was overtime Nick threw the ball to Warrick but Sam got it "and the 30 the 20 the 10 TOUCHDOWN" Sam yelled

Warrick and Nick yelled "NO"

there was a knock on the door I'll get it" Sam said "here Sam" Nick handed her some money she open the door out side was a hot pizza guy holing their pizza "hi"Sam said "hey here you go" she handed him the money "keep it" Sam said with a big smile "Hey thanks sweet thing" after shutting the door "Damn vegas has some hot guys

"hey hey hey mouth little girl" Nick said strictly

"Oh come on uncle Nick I'm not a little 12 year old any more"

"I know Sam but please try to watch your mouth"

"Ok but no promises" after they ate Sam got the dishes done Warrick and Nick started to work "yo uncle Nick I'm going to took a walk if your cool with that?"

"Where you want to walk to?"

"I saw a store about a half a mile away please Uncle Nick?" she looked at him with puppy eyes

"Ok text me when you get there ok?"

"OK thanks and love you uncle Nick you need anything?"

"No babe we're good love you too"  
Sam kiss Nick and Warrick good bye

"Your Niece is a sweety" Warrick said

"Yea but she's gotten a mouth on her"  
about 15 minutes later Nick got a text 'Hey uncle Nick I meet some old friends and we're going to hang out for a lil bit see ya later love ya' Nick was not happy with just that so he called her up she answered "Yes"

"Sam honey what time are you going to be home?"

"Not sure 10:30 or 11:00"

Nick sighed "how about 10:00 who you with?"

"Steph, Jess, ans Lisa"

"Where are you guys going?"

"Uncle Nick I'm not playing 21 questions here with you!"

"Ok ok just tell me where your going"

"bowling I think"

"where at?"

"I don't know I'll talk to you later love you"

"let me know ok, have fun sweet heart and if you need a ride call me"

" ok uncle Nick your starting to sound like mom love you bye"

they hung up "She's hanging out with friends you want to hang for a little bit"

"Yea sure you have any beer?"

"Yea here you go"


	3. Chapter 3

Nick handed Warrick a beer and they watched a movie lethal weapon Nick look at his watch for the 20th time "you look at you watch is not going to change she later"

"its 11:15 Warrick I'm going to call her"

"again!"

Nick grabbed his phone and called her no answer her voice mail picked up "Hey you dialed Samantha leave a name and number and if I don't think your a waste of time I'll call you back" beep "Samantha call me back right NOW and get you ass home" about 15 minutes later Sam came in "Hey guys" Sam said happily

"Where the hell have you been and why did you not call me back?" Nick said strict

"out and phone dead"

"Sit down and stop the attitude" Nick said claim She didn't move "NOW" Nick yelled She slowly move to the chair

she looked in his eyes and said "Look uncle Nick I'm sorry but I have not seen them for like 2 years and lost track of time I'm sorry it will not happen again I promise"

Nick sighed "ok but I can't let it go that fast you have to come to work with me for 3 days ok thats you punishment deal"

she smiled "deal" she jumped up and kiss him

Warrick smile "will I think I'm going to go now bye guys"

"ok see you later man" Nick said and shook his hand "thanks for staying"

"No problem man and for you" Warrick pointed to Samantha "you be good"

she gave him a kiss "alway bye Warrick"

Warrick laughed and walked out

"You want to talk for a bit" Nick sat and the couch and tapped the sit next to him she walked over and sat next to him "what about" she asked sweety

"Like whats happening with you and your new step dad?"

"Oh will how about them cowboys?"she said smiling big

"Stop it Sam look you can talk to me whats happening?"

"Will we just don't get along he trys to acted like my dad it pisses me off"

"Angel you have to try please I know its hard but still promise me you'll try" he toke her chin in his hand

"Ok fine but can we talk about something else?"

"Sure likes talk........boyfriends!"

"Mmmm I think I'll go to bed" she got up and got pulled back down

"No we are going to talk not start spilling"

"Fine I was seeing a guy about 2 weeks ago then found out he was sleeping with a girl I knew beat the crap out of her and now all good"

"You beat up a girl cause she was sleeping with you boyfriend and did you sleep with him?" he asked with worry in his voice

"Yea and no I'm still a virgin don't worry"

"Thats my girl" Nick said with a big smile they talked for a lil bit about old times then "will its almost 1am lets go to bed"

"Kay" she said kissed him good night  
The next day Sam got up a little earlier then Nick and made him breakfast blueberry pancakes, bacon, and a fruit bowl He walked in the dinning room and looked at all the food Sam walk to he and handed him so coffee "Good morning"

"Morning looks good sweety"

"Will sit down and try it"  
Nick toke a bit and it was great "Dang this is great Sam"

"thanks soon whats the plain for today?"

"I don't know you pick I was think we and some of the team can go to dinner if your ok with that?"

"Sounds fun how about playing some basketball today?"

"Oh your on girly your going down"

"Thats what you think punk"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry the chapter is so short I'll try to get a longer one soon

They finished their breakfast and headed to play basketball they don't keep score they didn't care they have lots of laughs after the game they walked for a bit and went to get something to eat they stopped at a little diner a waitress walked up "Can I start you off with something to drink" Nick let Sam order first

"water please"

"coffee thanks" Nick couldn't help but notice the waitress was really cute

"ok if you need any thing else let me know my name is Tamara"before walking off she put her hand on Nick's shoulder and winked Nick gave her a big sexy smile after she walked off Nick heard Sam giggling and turned to her "What whats so funny?"

"You think she cute?"

"Sam st.."that all he could said before she started to laugh

"You do uncle Nick its ok you should ask her for her number"

"No" was a simple answer

"Uncle Nick you need a girl you too tense you need to chill and have a good time with some else then Warrick"

the waitress walk up and dropped off the drinks and toke their order and handed Nick a piece of paper Nick looked at it and heard Sam say something "What was that hon"

"I said whats on the paper?" sam gave a big simle

"Nothing"

"Bullshit"

'Language"he said strict

"Sorry" she said trying to hold back a laugh he sounded so much like her mother after they ate they walked home toke showers and sat down to watch tv after a little bit they fell a sleep Sam was sleeping on Nick's shoulder they wake up "We should get ready to go out" Nick said rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"Yeah what should I wear?"

"Something nice"

"Ok" she walked in her room


	5. Chapter 5

She walked out in a little black dress and 1 1/2 inch sliver open toe heels Nick was wearing slacks and a dress shirt and turned when he heard Sam and looked her up and down "WOW you look beautiful I'm keeping my eyes and arm on you all night"

"You look great too who all we meeting tonight?"

"Warrick, Sara, Gil, Greg, Cath, and Lindsay, Lindsay is Cath's daughter"

"Daughter how old?"

"I think 10 or 11"

"Oh thats cool"

"Yea lets go" Nick put his arm around her shoulder

They arrived at the restaurant and meet the gang and got a table Greg and Nick sat next to Sam Cath and Gil sat next to lindsay and Warrick next to Nick they ordered their drinks and started talking Greg kept asking Sam questions Sam looked at Nick "hey uncle Nick check it out your favorite game 21 questions" Nick shot her a look and slapped her in the back of the head playfully Greg shot up and said " o yea lets play !"

"oh my god you sound like a teenage girl Gregie" Lindsay said laughing "but Sam I do have to said it does sound like fun"

"Ok ok sure we can play"Sam said and rolled her eyes

"me first me first" Greg yelled

"Shot"

"ok whats the worst thing you have done before?"

"OH MY GOD you had to ask.. will to answer you q I cross two state lanes with three friends to go to a 30 seconds to mars concert without my parents approval and got drunk next"

Lindsay asked "boyfriends?"

"some what"

Nick's turn "Whats his name"

"Shane next"

"full name"Nick said

"Shane somethin not sure"

Gil's Turn "Whats you favorite school subject?"

"Drama class and pe"

Caht"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

" Dancer or dance teacher"

Warrick's turn "You play any sports on a team?"

"basketball girl's team and a cheerleader"

"Wait a minute here that means you wear a short skirt and tight shirt?..I don't like that"

"Short skirt and belly shirt and clam down its ok"

"No no its not all ok I don't like the i..." Nick was interrupted by the waitress she toke they orders they talked for about a hour after eating and they all left when Nick and Sam got home it was about 8:30 they changed in to pjs " Sam come here I want to talk to you please" Nick patted the couch "Sure what do you want to talk about?" she sat and looked in to his eyes

"Whats been going on with you lately?"

"Nothing is going on what do you mean?"

"Don't lie to me young lady you mom has been talking to me look I want to help so talk to me"

"Like I said nothing is going on"

Nick sighed then said "Sam you've been talking back , sneaking out at night, hanging with people your parents don't like come on you can talk to me"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Sam jumped off the couch to her feet "parents that son of a bitch is not my parent" she yelled

"Sit down and drop the attitude" Nick said strict but clam trying not to yell at her she was so much like him and his sister she had that Stokes temper and once the fire is lite it takes a lot to put it out she didn't sit that did not shock Nick he know she wouldn't

"Look Sam I know what its like to be a teen believe it or not I had some of the same problems your having"

"No you had both your parents not some F***ING ASS HOLE trying to acted like his your parent"she had losted all control of her temper now and Nick was close of losing his he got up from the couch and grabbed her upper arm firm but not hard and lead her to her room "You and I will talk about this when you have claimed down a bit I'm going to bed I think you should too we're going to have a long day tomorrow good night"after Nick said that he kissed her on the head and closed her door then sighed heavy and walk to his room when he got in his room he fell in to the bed he could not believe how his sweet little baby niece was acting he had seen her mad before but never at him or at leased not like this after about 30 minutes Nick was fast asleep Sam had to clam her self down so she went for a walk Nick wake up about 5:30 am to his phone ringing he sighed and answered it "Stokes......ok ok I'll be there soon bye" he got up to get some coffee and go wake up his niece he was hoping she was in a better mood at the same time as he walked in to the kitchen Sam walked in the apartment "I thought you were in bed"

"You told me to cold down so I did"

"I told you to go to bed too"

"You said I should go to bed"

"stop the damn attitude right NOW"

"Ha ha and if I don't?"

"I hope you know the reason I don't pull you over my knee right now is I have to go to work now go get ready"

Sam walked past him he swatted her hard almost lifting her off the floor she want nothing more then to tell him off the look on his face told her just listen to him and went to get ready


	7. Chapter 7

**S****orry it took so long for a update school and all has been taking all my time let me know what you think of the story**

She walked out about 5 minutes later they got in the car and drive to the lab not saying a word to each other they got to the lab Nick grabbed Samantha's arm firm and walked her in to the break room "Now you will be good if I hear anything bad about you I will not wait to get home to take care of it do you understand me"

"Yeah"she sat down not looking at him he kissed her on the head then leaved he got to the crime scene "Hey Grissom sorry I'm late"

"Oh its ok Nicky, ok you ok you look mad?"Grissom asked

"Yea I'm ok"Grissom could tell he was lying

"Nick if you need to talk you can talk to me"

"I don't get my niece she's acting so weird lately sneaking out at night, swearing, and talking back, she never talked back to me what am I going to do with her?"Nick ran his hand in his hair

"Will Nick it sounds like she's at the brat stage a strict hand is what she needs try to make her talk to you and tell you whats wrong"

"Thanks I'll try that"

"no problem Nicky my boy"they finished the case before they knew it Nick walked in the break room where Samantha had her Ipod up load singing along with her song "in our family portrait we look petty happy lets play pretend lets act like it comes naturally I don't wanna have to split the holidays I don't want two addresses I don't want a stepbrother anyway and i DON'T MY MOM TO HAVE TO CHANGE HER LAST NAME" Nick walk over to her and grabbed her ipod and turned it down she looked up at him for the first time since he had came in

"Time to go Sam come on"

"Kay" they leaved and stop to get subways and headed home they walked in "Sam sit I want to talk to you please"

"Talk or yell?"she asked crossing her arms

"Sam please make you a deal if you can try not to be a smart ass I'll try not to yell deal?"

"Deal" she sat next to him "So what you want to talk about?"

"Your behaver whats going now are you on drugs?" Nick hated asking her but someone had to she look at him in shock "What no hell no I'm not on drugs how could you ask me that" Nick look in her eyes and seen hurt "I had to ask honey it was hard for me to ask you that but I had to so tell me whats making you this way?"

"Its nothing"

"Samantha don't lie to me young lady now tell me whats going on"

she shook her head "I told you nothing leave me alone"she started to get up Nick grabbed her arm "you want it the hard way ok fine" he pulled her over his knee "You start talking or I start spanking?"

"Theres nothing to talk about"

"Ok"Nick start raining painful swats on her bottom she try getting free but Nick was to strong for her after about 25 swats her started tearing up "ok ok I'll talk please stop" he stopped but didn't let her up he held her in place

"Start talking" He said swatting her again

"I'm not on drugs"

"Then was happening?"....after waiting for about half a minute he swatted her 2 more times hard

"Ow I really don't know uncle Nicky I'm not sure everything gets to me lately I don't get it"

Nick swatted her five more times then pulled her up for a hug "I get your having a bad time but you will not behave the way you did earlier today and last night again are you clear"Nick said and a low but strict voice

"Yes we're clear I'm sorry uncle Nick"

"I know you are sweetie"


	8. Chapter 8

the next two days came and gone Gil invited everyone over for a bbq every one but Sam was outside "Wheres Sam?"Nick asked

"I think she's inside I'll go see" Catherine said

"Thanks" nick said watching Catherine walk inside Catherine saw Sam on the couch with her head buried in her hands "Hey what you doing in hey girlie party's outside"

"I know can we talk Cath please?"

"Yeah shoot"

"Is there some where else we can talk?"

"Yea in the study come on Catherine lead her in and to the couch they sat down "Ok Sam whats up?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt honey?"

"Giving birth?"Catherine looked in Sam's eyes and saw tears in her eyes

"Your pregnancy?"

"I asked you first"

"Yes it does now answer mine"

"2 and a half months"

"Who knows?" Catherine asked

"You my dr and me thats all"

Catherine sighed "who's the father?" Sam broke down in sobs "You don't know?" "Yes I do thats the problem" she got out in between sobs

"have you told Nick?"

"Has she told me what"Nick asked with a worries look "Sam was wrong?"

Catherine look at her "Tell him now he has a right to know"

Sam look up at him "I'm pregnancy"

Nick's face changed from worried to full board pissed "YOUR WHAT?"

"I'm sorry uncle Nick"

"Who's the Father?" Nick asked close to yelling

"Tim"

"Tim who"

"I don't know his last name"

"You had sex with a guy and DON'T KNOW HIS NAME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU"

"HEY HE HAD SEX WITH ME I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH HIM"Sam yelled back at him

"HOW CAN HE HAVE SEX AND........wait you were raped?"

She nodded yes "why did you not tell me?" Nick asked with a little hurt in his voice

"I don't think you would believe me"

"Why would I not believe you?"

"Sean didn't he said his friend would never do that"

"Wait Sean's friend raped you?"

"Yeah I'm sorry uncle Nick"

"you have nothing to be sorry about sweetie" nick grabbed her and wrapped her in a big hug

"Can I stay with you uncle Nicky please?"

"I'll call your mom and talk with her are you going to keep the baby?"

"I'm going to have it if thats what you mean"

"I with you all the way on this I want to know that"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

That night everyone had a great time even Sam and Nick when they got home it was about 8:30 so Nick called Meg "Hello nick so every thing ok?"

"No Meg everything is not ok did you know your daughter is pregnant?"

"What she's what?"

"Pregnant she said Sean friend Tim raped her"

"she's lying Tim would not do that"

"Will he did I think its best if she stays with me longer"

"you maybe right I hate saying it but I think you would be better at taking care of her I tell Sean and we'll send you money"

"No need for that sis she's my niece I'd be gald to help her I love you and sorry for what happened"

"I know I love you too give Sam a kiss for us"

"I will goodbye Meg"Sam walked out and sat next to Nick putting her head on his shoulder "Is everything ok uncle Nick?"

"Yes babe everything is ok your can stay here as long as you need"he kissed her head

"I'm tried I'm going to get some sleep If you talk to Catherine tell her thanks for me please good night" she kiss him then walk to her room

"Night"Nick sat there for a fer minutes and then call Catherine "Willows"

"Hey Cath its Nick I just wanted to thank you for helping Sam"

"No problem Nicky hows she feeling?"

"Better she's staying with me for a while"

"Will tell her if she needs to talk I'm always here that go's for you too Nicky"

"I will and thanks again tell lindsay hi and I love her"

"Ok Nick good night"they hang up Nick knocked on Sam's door "Come in" Nick walked in and smiled she was waiting for him to tuck her in

"I talked to Catherine she said if you need to talk you can talk to her"

"Thanks"

"How you feeling?"

"I'm so scared uncle Nicky" she started crying Nick picked her up and held her "Do you want to sleep in my bed to night hon?" she nodded yes and let Nick carry her in his room and tuck her in he got ready for bed and got in she lied her head on his chest and in minutes she was asleep the next day they woke up, showered, and ate "I want you to come in to work with me to day Sam Ok"

"Yeah ok sounds good I'm sorry about all this Uncle Nick you should not have to deal with me"

"Hey you listen to me its no big deal I love you thats why I'm doing it ok?"

"Ok thanks for caring about me uncle Nick" she gave him a big kiss and got ready


	10. Chapter 10

**3 and a half months later**

Sam walked looking for her uncle "Hey uncle Nick Can I see you in Gil's office please?"

"Sure honey" they walked in Sara and Gil was sitting Sam and Nick sat down next to them "Look Sara I know you want a baby but don't want to be out that long"Sara nodded yes "Well I was think I'm not going to be a good mother to this baby "Sam's eyes got full of tear have said that"So I was hoping you and Gil will take care of her I know you guy will be great parents" no one in the room hard a dry eye by now Sara looked at Sam "Let us talk about it you get back to you asap"Sara hugged Sam

**one week later**

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes uncle Nick I'll be fine your only going to be gone for a few hours what could go wrong"

"Ok ok but if you need me call you know the number"

"Uncle Nick get your ass out of here I'll be fine I love you"She kissed him and pushed him out the door

"Don't open the door for any one got me?"

"Yes ok no opening the door got ya"

"Love you babe"

"Goodbye already"Sam heard a knock on the door about a minute after he left she ran and opened it "What did I tell you"

"I knew it was you I will not do it again"

"Good" Nick walked out again about 5 minutes later there was again a knock on the door

"OH MY GOD UNCLE NICK"she said opening the door and seen it was not her uncle"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" She yelled at the person on the other side of the door


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean babe I'm here for you and my baby"

"Don't call me babe and this is not your baby you son of a bitch!"Sam yelled

"Sam whats wrong you know thats my baby?"Tim said

"Whats wrong you robbed me of my youthful days I'm sixteen and going to have a baby that you will never get see" Sam said

"If I can't then you can't"

"What are you talking about Tim your f**king drunk" Tim grabbed Sam and pulled her to him and planted a kiss on her lips she pulled away and tried to run he pushed her she hit her stomach on the edge of the table and yelled in pain she felt blood and know what had happened her baby was no more Tim grabbed her hands and duck taped them behind her back and put his hand over her mouth she bite his hand making it bleed he slapped her and she screamed and grabbed her head and hit it on the table knocking her out about 30 minutes later she wake up tied to a chair mouth taped shut her head was pounding she had no idea where she started looking around trying to figure out where she was she felt Tim behind her "Shh its going to be ok Sam don't worry to much" he pulled the tape off her mouth "Where are we?"

"we're save don't worry"

"Come on Timmy you didn't have to do this please let me go"

"Oh Samantha then we can have any fun"

**Meanwhile at the lab**

Nick was trying to call Sam again then and got her voice mail"Sam its Nick call me back I've been try to call you for 20 minutes now if you sleeping then get your ass up love ya" Warrick walked in "Hey Nick you get a hold of her?"

"No I'm going to stop by there on my break want to come?"

"Yea sure man what times your break?"

"10 minutes"

"Ok" about 10 minutes pasted Nick went and found Warrick "Hey bud you ready?"

"Yea Nick lets go"they drove to Nick's place there where lights on He walked in and call for Samantha but nothing he walked in to the livingroom and saw all the blood "OH MY GOD SAMANTHA WHERE ARE YOU"Nick yelled by heard nothing so he run and checked all the rooms but nothing "That sob has her"Nick said with tears in his eyes Nick grabbed his phone and called Grissom


	12. Chapter 12

Grissom, Catherine, Greg, and Sara showed up 10 minutes later Nick was sitting with his head and his hand Catherine walked and sat next to him and put her hand on his head he looked up she saw tears in his eyes "Nick we're going to fine her trust me"

"I hope so Cath I swear if that bastard hurts her I'm going to kill him"Nick said try to hold back the tears

"Nicky does she have a address book or a something like that?" Grissom asked

"Yeah I'll go get it" Nick walked to her room and grabbed her diary and address book "Hey Grissom what do you want me to do?" Nick asked

"Nothing you can't Nick I'm sorry but have you got any calls?"

"No no I haven't oh god I hope she ok"

**Meanwhile back with Sam and Tim**

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Oh Sammi you will have to wait and see I think its time to call your uncle"with that he put the phone to her ear Nick answered

"Sam where are you? are you ok?"Nick asked worried

"I don't know where but I'm fine Uncle Nick I wish I could said the same for the baby Uncle Nick I'm scared"Nick heard a guy in the background "shut up bitch"then A slap

"Sam.......Sam talk to me"

"Uncle Nick bring 1500 dollars to the old diner on hoyle street" (I don't think its a real street)"he said brin it and he'll let me go or he'll kill me please uncle Nick help me"

"Don't worry hon I help ya what time?"

"In 2 hours"with that Tim grabbed the phone and hung it up "Good girl you better hope your uncle comes" Sam closed her eyes and prayed Tim would let her go


	13. Chapter 13

**......................................................................Nick POV...........................................................................................**

I just talked to Sam she sounded so damn scared I just want to hold her in my arms and take all the pain away

"We tracked the phone call Nick"Greg said

my head shot up I'm not sure if I heard right but by the looks of everyone moving so fast I know thats what he said I jump up and run to get my gun and we head out the door

"Nick I want you to stay back" Grissom said What is he saying my baby niece is in there

"Grissom I..."

"No Nick you stay back thats an order" I even more pissed now but I understand why I can't rush in there we get to a old warehouse my heart is beating so fast I think its going to come out my chest I stay back lick I was told we hear A scream come from inside I don't care anymore I run past everyone and rush in

**......................................................................End of Nick POV................................................................................**

Sam was on the floor still tied to the chair her head bleeding Tim was standing over her everyone rushes in the room Nick was the first guns drawn

"HANDS UP NOW"everyone yelled Tim pulled a gun and put it to Sam's head "Drop your guns or the little slut gets it" Sam was knocked out Catherine and Grissom shot Tims arm and leg he fall and they run over and cuffed him Nick run to Sam aid Sara gave him a blanket he wrapped her in it after he untied her and picked her up carried her to the car and in the hospital "We need a nurse"Nick yelled three nurses run over and asked"what happened"one nurse grabbed a bed and Nick told they they wheeled her in to emergency about 2 hours later he was in a room "Mr Stokes you can go see your niece now she's not awake but should be soon"A nurse said

"Thank you nurse" Nick sat next to Sam's bed and grabbed her hand and thanked God that she was ok she woke up about 30 minutes later she rubbed his hand and looked at him "Hey uncle Nicky"

"Hey babe how you feeling?"

"got a headache thats it, did I lose it?"

Nick got tears in his eyes Sam don't care if she was ok only the baby"Yes sweetheart I'm so sorry"

Sam looked away "does Sara hate me cause I lost her baby?"

"No no Sam it was not you fault she doesn't hate you try in get some sleep I'll stay with you"

"Uncle Nick you look like shit go home I'll be fine" Sam said with a smile

"I'll go home later ok?"

"Ok I'm going to hold you to that" Sam sleep about 3 hours then woke up the dr came in "Well Sam how we feeling?"

"Fine dr when can I get out of here?"

"I want to run some more test so in a few hours" 4hours later she was done and ready to go Nick signed her out Nick wrapped his arm around her and they walked out when they got to Nick place Sara and Catherine was there cook them lunch "Hey girls"Nick said Cath and Sara walked out of the kitchen Hey Sam how are you feeling?"Catherine asked

"Great Sara can I talk to you please"

"Sure lets go to your room"Sara said with a smile as so as the door shut Sam turned to Sara "Sara I'm so sorry about that baby..."

"Sam it was not your fault I glad your ok"Sara then hugged Sam "come on hon lets go eat"Sara and Sam walked out still hugging Nick and Catherine looked up and smile they looked so cute hugging

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**2 weeks later**

It was Friday night Nick and Warrick were watching a game Sam record for them "Uncle Nick"Sam start handing both the guys a beer and sat on his lap and kissed him and the cheek "What do you want Sam?"Nick asked making Warrick laugh

"Can I go hang out with some friends?"Sam asked sweetly

"Yeah I guess"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you"

"What are the rules?"

"No drinking smoking or drugs"She said and rolled her eyes

"And"

"Be home by 11:00"

"Good girl go ahead"she got up Nick slapped her butt hard playfully "OW what the heck?" Nick laughed

"Bye guys" Sam called out to them

"Hey get back over here"both guys said

"What?" both guy tapped on their cheek "Oh that"she kissed them both goodbye and run out the house

..................................................................................**11:15**.....................................................................................

both guys were sitting waiting for Sam to come home "I'm giving her 5 more minutes then she's in big trouble"Nick growled "Nick you said that 5 minutes ago" Sam walked in right then "Sam your 15 minutes late"

"Yea sorry about that"Sam said happily

"You in big trouble young lady Why did you not call?" Nick said close to yelling

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal"

"Honey we thought something had happened" Warrick said

"Oh sorry guys"Sam said walking to her room

"Hey we're not done talking here get back here and sit NOW" Sam turned around as so as Nick yelled

"Ok ok don't yell my hearing is fine"Nick folded his arm after she said that clearly not happy

"I think I'm going to leave now bye you too"Warrick said "Bye"Nick and Sam said "Ok little girl start talking"

"What you want to talk about?"

"How about where you were?"

"Can you just punish me and get it over with?"

"I think we can do that get over here?Sam slowly walked to him

"Over my knee"

"I was thinking more a lines of grounding or chores"Nick nooded his head yes "Ok your grounded this weekend and have it take out the trash for two weeks now GET OVER MY KNEE"Nick yelled

"But thats not fair"Sam cryed

"Thats it your going to get double if you don't stop fighting" with that said Sam knew she lose she lied over his knee closing her eyes tight she waited for the first swat it hurt but not bad after about 10 swats her butt started feeling warm "Ok Sam the last five are going to be hard and fast you ready?" she nodded and they both took a deep breath they were fast and yes they did hurt but it was over now Nick helped her up "you ok?" Nick asked

"Yea fine I'm sorry uncle Nick"she said and hugged him then rubbed her tears on my her shirt

"I know you are its bed time good night babe"He kissed her on the head

"Night"


	15. Chapter 15

Its been 3 weeks now Sam had gotten her GED Nick wanted her to go back to school but she didn't want to start in the middle of the year Nick planed a graduation party for Sam

Its Saturday the day of the party Lindsay stayed the night last night the girls did their nails and hair and stayed up all night watching movies and listening to music it was 8:30am they made breakfast Eggs Benedict Nick got up with nothing but pants on "morning ladies"Nick said rubbing the sleep from his eye

"Morning"both girls said Lindsay look at Nick and whistled Sam looked up "Oh my god uncle Nick its called a shirt"

"Yea bite me honey"Nick said laughing walking to his room he walked out about 5 minutes later with a shirt on "There is that better?"

"Yes"Sam said "no"Lindsay said at the same time

"Lindsay thats my uncle and thats gross"Nick and Lindsay laughed they ate, talked, took showers, got dressed, and started the party people started showing up Cathrine, Gil, Sara, Warrick, and Greg were the first to come then a few of Sam's friends Mary, Lisa, Hayley, Gina, and Emily got there next all the girls danced, talked, and danced more Nick said "Sam come here please" Sam and her friends walked over to Nick "Yea uncle N"

"Honey I got you something and will I hope you like it"he said opening the back door Sam's Mom and Sean walked out

"Hi baby we've come to take you home"Sam looked at her mother

"What HELL NO I'm not going"Sam yelled

"Sam hon why don't you want to go?" Nick asked

"Why? WHY? you gotta be jokin they called me a lier when I told them Tim raped me WHY THE F**K WOULD I WANT TO GO WITH THEM"Sam yelled

"Watch your mouth little girl"Sean said

"F**k that you stupid ass hole"

"Sam that is enough out of you young lady we'll talk about this when you chill out a bit now go"Nick said in a fatherly tone Sam walked off with her friends they took a walk Sam turned to Hayley "Yo you got a smoke?"Sam knew better then to smoke but God she need one some bad "Yea here you got a light?"

"Yea"Sam and her friends walk for hours and smoked a lot "God I can't believe they think I would want to go back home have all that I mean what the F**k"

"Girl chill out Come home with me I got some stuff that will help"Gina Said

"Kay"Sam cheeked her phone it had 10 missed call from her uncle and Warrick she didn't care she turned her phone off they walked up to Gina's room her parents were not home they turned on music while Gina rolled a joint

Nick's POV

What just happened I though she would be happy but no she's pissed I just don't understand her

"Nick" Cathrine said I turn to see her "Yes Cath?"

"I'm sorry about Samantha"

"Its okay thanks for letting Lindsay stay last night the girls had a great time"

"Good but I think we are going to leave or do you want me to stay?"

"No its ok go if I need you I'll call okay?"

"Kay Nick bye"Cathrine kissed me goodbye Lindsay said good bye and hugged me Sara, Greg, Warrick, Gil, Meg, Sean, and I are sitting drinking coffee and talking "I'm going to try and call Sam" I try no answer wait 30 minutes still nothing try again and again and again god why is she not picking up damn it its been 3 hours now Meg. Sean, Warrick, and I are the only ones here we start to watch a movie pirates of the caribbean two hours later I try again so did Warrick still nothing I try one more time and it said her phone is off crap we start watching pirates 2

End of POV

Sam's POV

I'm here in Gina's room getting high and drinking My best friend Mary pulls out a bag with white powder in it they all took a hit of it "Come on Sam" I look at Mary "Ok" I take A big hit god it feels good we're smoking week and doing coke god Nicky would kill me if he know Gina's Parents are gone for the weekend We're all staying the night f**k I think I'm have a bad trip there's a big bird in the house tryin to kill me I scream and start running around in the room "OH SHIT ITS TRYIN TO KILL ME HELP"I run out the room run back in the room and back out again the girls are laughing their ass off I run down the stairs I must have missed a few cause next thing I know I'm laying at the bottom lifeless no more pain I can't speak or move shit am I dead? Is this the end?

End of POV

all the girls ran down stairs to see their friend at the bottom blood every where Sam's not moving "Shit what have we done?"Gina asked

"Is she dead?"Mary Asked tears poured down their faces they killed her how could this happen she was doing so good too got a GED, a job, boyfriend, and family that loved her. Thats all gone now for what a few hours of fun and it was all their fault all of that running thought their minds over and over again

THE END


End file.
